In The Morning
by Mystique Astist
Summary: Several minutes later she emerges from the bathroom, holding another towel and still wearing the shirt from before. She tosses the towel carelessly aside and before he can berate her for her 'untidiness', her lips are on his, telling his inner voice to shut up. Her tongue caresses his, and all his thought become muted. Rated for sexual content/slight language. One-shot.


**A/N: I've had this idea for days and finally I managed to write it out this afternoon. It's all about sex in this fic so read at your own risk. This can be seen as a sequel/follow up to 'What Love Is', though can stand alone. **

**I don't own the characters or Divergent. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

His hair is almost dried when he steps out of the shower. It's Saturday so originally it won't have mattered if he sleeps in. But it's hard to abandon some of your habits, especially when you've had them for years. It's always great to impose some self-discipline after all. He stretches his arms and takes a look at the mirror, only to discover his face staring back at him. He can still recognise the person in the mirror, but something just seems to be different. Not a bad kind though. His eyes seem to be brighter than they used to be and he feels lighter. The corners of his mouth slight turn up and he doesn't fight the smile that's beginning to form on his face. So maybe that's what the others call 'the sex haze', he jokes to himself. _Maybe._ He hopes she's still there when he gets out.

He turns the doorknob and opens the bathroom door, eyes searching the room. Eventually they rest on the figure sitting on the edge of his bed. Her face turns up at the sound of the door opening. She doesn't move and remains at her original spot, bathing in the sunlight coming from the window. Her hair, wild and untamed, formed a golden halo around her face and her eyes are bluer than the sunny sky outside. Her twitching hands are resting on her lap, indicating she's nervous for some reason. Her head slightly bows and she looks up from her eyelashes, biting her lip and fuck if this sight doesn't turn him on.

He walks over to her and bends down so he can kiss her, but she pushes him away. She points at the bathroom and gets up from the bed, walking quickly towards it. She's wearing his shirt and he realises with a start that she has no bottoms on, exposing her bare legs which he admires for only a second. He hears the tap running and shower being turned on, but he isn't sure if she will need it again soon later. This thought leaves his mind as quickly as it comes.

Several minutes later she emerges from the bathroom, holding another towel and still wearing the shirt from before. She hasn't wash her hair, or maybe she'll do it later. She tosses the towel carelessly aside and before he can berate her for her 'untidiness', her lips are on his, telling his inner voice to shut up. Her tongue caresses his, and all his thought become muted.

Their lips together in a comfortable rhythm and she puts her arms around his neck. His hands settle on her hips and she straddles him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her lips never breaking away from his. His hands slowly move along her side and she tugs at his shirt. He gets the message and pulls back for a moment to get the garment off. He feels his stomach tightening and senses that a spark has been lit up.

Her shirt follows suit, revealing her bare body. His hands seem to have a mind of their own and they slowly travel up and down her torso while enjoying the soft whimpers she emits. She lightly grinds herself against him and he moans. Desire, originally only a spark, has turned into a full-blown fire, surrounding them both. She lifts up her hips and he seizes the opportunity to get his trousers off. She lowers herself back down and let out a gasp as she feels his arousal, hard against her core. She suddenly smiles, a mischievous twinkle in her eye and he wonders what she has in her mind. Before he can ask her, she lifts her hips and plunges herself down, letting him fill her up in one swift movement and they both moan at the sensation. She is hot and tight around him, and so _perfect_. Perhaps, he muses, God made them to fit each other.

Soon, she seems to be bored of staying still, so she starts moving. She gently rocks her hips, slowly at first and increasing her speed as tensions builds up. He steadily responds to her movements, thrusting up when she lowers herself and attaches his mouth to her collarbone, kissing the tender skin softly and 'accidentally' bites down a bit too hard. A mark or a bruise to be more precise is formed on where his mouth was a second ago. He has never been the possessive type but he can't help it with her. Unbeknownst to her she has a few admirers after she starts following her friends' advice, ditching her old baggy clothes for trendier and tighter ones. This is the most effective way to scare the other guys away, telling the world that she is with him and the rest could just fuck off. But of course, he isn't about to tell her that. Besides she doesn't seem to mind, so he supposes that's okay.

Their movements continue, becoming more fanatic and he can feel himself approaching the edge. Judging that look on her face, she isn't too far form it either. Suddenly he remembers something. A trick mentioned by the guys before about pleasuring a girl. One of his hands slips down and reaches between her legs. It doesn't take long for him to find her pearl and she lets out a loud moan when his finger contacts it. She tightens around him and_shit how could anything feel so good?_ His finger continues its ministrations and she buries her head into the crook of his neck, moans continuing to fall out of her mouth. His breathing becomes harsher as the heat continues to rise. She tightens her arms around his neck, and his hands grip her hips firmly.

His lips find hers and they kiss messily when they reach the climax. The kiss is short-lived and she throws her head back at the sensation, groaning and he does the same. He falls backwards into the bed, pulling her down with him and she complies, allowing him to slip out of her as the climax ends. They lie there for several moments, trying to catch their breath from what they have just done. She lays her head onto his shoulder, gently kissing his throat before moving upwards to capture his lips. They make out lazily before she quits and closes her eyes, sleep luring her. He looks down at her peaceful face, and kisses her forehead.

He silently thanks God for sending her to him, and wonders for the one thousandth time what he has done to deserve her.

* * *

**A/N: It's been some time since I've written sex scenes so please excuse me if it seems a bit 'dry' or 'rough'. A review would be nice and thank you all for reading!**


End file.
